Bukan Hanya Reaksi Cinta
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [#SSFIAUTUMNCELEBRATION]: Dua hari lagi adalah hari jadian kami yang ke dua, namun Sasuke malah bersikap dingin dan cuek kepadaku. Aku juga pernah mendengar jika cinta antara manusia hanya bertahan selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Naruto dan Hinata adalah buktinya. Apakah hal ini merupakan tanda-tanda awal kehancuran dari hubungan kami? [SasuSaku]


**Bukan Hanya Reaksi Cinta**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci suasana pagi di musim hujan. Karena itu artinya, aku harus memakai baju tebal dan hangat, kaos kaki, serta syal yang melilit leher agar aku tidak kedinginan sewaktu berangkat ke kampus. Perlu digaris bawahi, jika tubuhku sedikit sensitif terhadap cuaca dingin. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bersemangat menjalaninya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit. Kuliah dimulai pukul delapan nanti. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar, apalagi jika bukan berdandan. Kutatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin. Tanganku begitu lincah memegang _eyeline_ r dan mengoleskannya ke bagian bulu mataku. Aku sedang memfokuskan diri di area mata kiriku ketika kudengar suara nada dering dari meja riasku.

 _"Sakura, cepat angkat! Sakura, cepat ang… "_

Bruk!

Sasuke!

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar suara itu, sampai-sampai menjatuhkan _eyeliner_ dan membuat wajahku sukses berantakan.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal. Kuraih handphone-ku. Suara nada dering itu adalah suara Sasuke. Aku merutuki kebodohanku karena bisa-bisanya melupakan bunyi nada dering dari handphone-ku sendiri. Sudah lama sekali aku menggunakan rekaman suara Sasuke sebagai nada dering handphone-ku. Tapi tetap saja, aku terkadang melupakan hal sepele yang sering berakibat buruk seperti ini.

Kotak Masuk

Rabu 13/07/2017

Dari : sasukesnake

Ke : sakurastrong

Subjek : _Hri ini q tdk bsa mngntarmu ke kmpus._

Aku hanya bisa menahan diri ketika selesai membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Benar, kan? Begini lagi akhirnya. Biarpun begitu, aku segera membalas pesan tersebut.

Dari : sakurastrong

Ke : sasukesnake

Subjek : _Oke._

Selesai mengurusi handphone, aku kembali menghadap cermin. Konsentrasiku dalam berdandan buyar sudah akibat gangguan kecil itu. Pelan-pelan, aku menghapus coretan eyeliner di wajahku dengan sehelai tisu hingga bersih. Kini, aku memandangi wajahku sendiri dengan perasaan frustasi.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama hampir dua tahun. Sejak kelas 3 SMA hingga sekarang di bangku perkuliahan. Awalnya, Sasuke adalah seorang anak laki-laki berpenampilan rapi dan berwajah menarik. Sikapnya begitu sopan dan dia adalah tipe orang yang perhatian. Dia biasa berperilaku dingin di hadapan teman-temannya, namun aku berhasil merubahnya menjadi sosok yang lebih ceria sejak aku berpacaran dengannya. Bisa dikatakan jika aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika aku sekelas dengan Sasuke di SMA di kelas dua. Sasuke adalah murid pindahan dari SMA di luar kota. Namun, Sasuke mengaku jika dia tertarik denganku ketika terjadi perdebatan dalam pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan. Aku yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang berisik dan bermulut tajam begitu berani mendebat pertanyaan Sasuke saat terjadi proses tanya jawab seusai presentasi mengenai materi _Hak Asasi Manusia Menurut Pancasila._

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang aku debatkan waktu itu, tetapi kami berdua menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab setelahnya. Di awal tahun ajaran baru kelas tiga itulah Sasuke memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Tidak dapat kulukiskan bagaimana melayangnya perasaanku. Bibirku tidak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kemudian, kami akhirnya kuliah di kampus yang sama, namun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Aku mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil jurusan Matematika.

Selama kami berpacaran, banyak hal yang terjadi di antara kami. Pasang-surutnya hubungan, pertengkaran, dan kisah romantisme mewarnai lika-liku perjalanan kami. Sasuke adalah anak yang terkenal karena kepandaian dan kemampuan berorganisasinya, baik sewaktu di SMA maupun di kampus. Sedangkan aku juga cukup popular di antara teman-teman seangkatanku karena aku sering menulis cerpen dan puisi di koran-koran atau majalah. Hubungan ini dapat kami pertahankan hingga sekarang karena komitmen kami akan satu hal, yaitu kepercayaan.

Namun, aku tidak mengerti. Selama satu bulan terakhir ini, sikap Sasuke perlahan-lahan berubah. Mulai dari tidak membalas pesan atau menjawab telepon dariku, tidak lagi mengantarku ke kampus, sering menolak ketika kuajak makan bersama, bahkan aku pernah melihatnya di perpustakaan bersama perempuan lain. Aku segera menanyakan kepada Sasuke tentang kebenaran akan hal ini, tapi dia menyanggahnya dengan keras. Dia kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin, tidak pedulian, baik kepadaku maupun teman-temannya.

Shikamaru, salah satu dari teman sekelas Sasuke, mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran karena masalah di rumah atau di organisasi. Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya sebab aku tahu jika Shikamaru hanya sedang menghiburku.

Aku mengerti dengan baik jika Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang tuanya ataupun dengan kakaknya di rumah. Dia juga baik-baik saja ketika pertemuan di organisasi. Aku mengetahui hal ini tentu saja dari hasil investigasiku bersama Hinata yang mau membantuku. Hanya saja, aku merasa ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Entah apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Sasuke dariku.

Selesai berdandan, aku mengemasi barangku dan bersiap menuju kampus. Sekali lagi aku menatap cermin. Aku telah memutuskan sesuatu.

 **ooOoo**

Kelasku belum dimulai ketika aku tiba di kampus, jadi aku berencana untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak dengan menjelajahi tempat-tempat tinggi di area kampus sebagai pemandangan favoritku. Aku cukup sering melakukan hal ini untuk membangun imajinasi ketika membuat puisi atau cerita. Suasana di sini dapat dikatakan ramai, banyak mahasiswa yang berjalan hilir-mudik ke kelas masing-masing, mungkin takut terkena omelan jika dosennya galak. Aku mulai berjalan menuju lobi. Dari ekor mataku, tampak seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk melamun di bangku dekat tembok. Aku segera datang menghampirinya.

"Hinata?" tanyaku pada perempuan itu.

Hinata tersentak kaget. "Oh! Hai, Sakura!" Dia masih tampak terkejut mendengar sapaanku barusan.

Aku mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. "Ada masalah?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha membangun percakapan.

"Masalah? Tidak ada," jawabnya dengan malas.

"Tapi, kurasa wajahmu sedang menampilkan emosi _'aku punya masalah'_ ," candaku sambil tertawa.

Hinata akhirnya ikut tertawa. "Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatku sehat. Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Habisnya raut wajahmu memang mudah ditebak, Hinata," balasku masih dengan sisa tawa.

Hinata kembali terdiam. Aku yang sudah mengenal Hinata sejak lama tentu saja tahu jika dia akan segera bercerita. Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat menyimpan beban rahasia sendirian. Apalagi jika sudah bersama dengan teman dekatnya, yaitu aku.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan Naruto, kemarin," kata Hinata dengan pelan.

"Apa?" Jika tadi Hinata yang kubuat terkejut, sekarang keadaan sudah berbalik.

Kemudian aku memandanginya dengan lebih seksama. "Kenapa?"

"Pernahkah kamu mendengar jika cinta di antara laki-laki dan perempuan sebenarnya adalah suatu hasil dari reaksi kimia? Perasaan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang dapat dijelaskan dengan zat-zat kimia yang dikeluarkan oleh otak kita. Otak adalah tempat tertanamnya semua perasaan dan emosi," kata Hinata berbaik hati menjelaskan.

Sekarang aku mulai tertarik. "Lalu?"

"Di dalam otak, terdapat beberapa senyawa hormon yang dihasilkan dalam tubuh manusia saat seseorang jatuh cinta. Salah satunya adalah _phenilethylamine_ , kita sebut saja sebagai hormon kebahagiaan. Selain itu ada juga _dopamine_ yang membuatmu tergila-gila dengan seseorang, _serotonin_ yang membuatmu terobsesi, dan _oxytocin_ yang membuatmu ingin selalu bersama seseorang. Itulah pengaruh hormon terhadap cinta. Dan jika semua itu benar, maka sama seperti saat wanita cenderung lebih emosional ketika menstruasi, rasa cinta juga tidak akan abadi."

Aku berusaha menelan penjelasan Hinata yang sedikit runyam tersebut.

"Hmm… Dan apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kalian berdua?" tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

Hinata berdecak gemas sambil menutup matanya sejenak, ekspresi yang sering kutangkap ketika otak telmiku menanyakan hal semacam ini.

"Jika rasa cinta dikendalikan oleh _phenilethylamine_ , maka hormon itu hanya dapat bertahan selama kurang lebih dua tahun, Sakura. Dengan kata lain, jika seorang laki-laki sudah merasa bosan dengan perempuan pertama, dia akan mencari penggantinya. Seperti yang sekarang terjadi denganku dan Naruto," jelas Hinata sambil menunduk frustasi.

Aku terdiam mendengar semua penuturan dari Hinata. Kuperhatikan sosok teman baikku ini. Kami telah berteman sejak kelas satu SMA. Kisah cintanya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Dia juga mulai berpacaran dengan Naruto sejak kelas tiga SMA. Selain itu, Hinata adalah gadis yang cantik dan pintar. Peringkatnya bersaing ketat dengan Sasuke. Sekarang dia kuliah di kampus yang sama denganku. Aku baru ingat jika dia mengambil jurusan Kimia, pantas saja jika dia tahu seluk-beluk dunia per-hormon-nan dan kawan-kawannya yang menurutku cukup memusingkan tersebut.

Aku menghela napas prihatin. "Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah," sahutnya tidak peduli. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata sekarang tidak lagi merecokiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi membahasnya.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura. Fakultasku jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini. Selain itu, kelasku juga hampir dimulai. Kau tahulah, dosen di kelasku cukup disiplin," ucapnya berpamitan.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Hinata. Jangan lupa! Wajahmu masih transparan. Jadi, tersenyumlah!" teriakku menyemangati.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya membalikkan badannya sebentar sambil tersenyum mengangkat jempol.

Sesudah kepergian Hinata, perasaanku menjadi bertambah suram. Semangatku yang kubawa dari rumah hingga kampus hilang sudah. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benakku. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika akhirnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Padahal, dua hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun jadian antara aku dan Sasuke yang ke dua. Tanggal 15 Juli. Sesuai dengan lama hubungan Hinata dan Naruto. Apakah hubungan cinta antara lawan jenis memang ditakdirkan hanya bertahan dalam waktu dua tahun? Jadi, orang-orang yang telah menikah itu tidak lagi memiliki rasa cintakah? Apakah sikap dingin Sasuke akhir-akhir ini memang akibat dari adanya reaksi kimia tersebut? Dan apakah di hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan itu harus berubah menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang sejarah? Aku berusaha memikirkan berbagai jawaban, tetapi aku tetap tidak tahu.

Kuingat-ingat semua tingkat laku Sasuke selama satu bulan terakhir. Kurenungkan segala curhatan Hinata tadi kepadaku. Aku memilah-milah mana yang seharusnya aku percayai dan mana yang hanya bualan. Namun, entah mengapa ketika menyelami kenyataan ini, aku ingin menangis.

Sore hari setelah selesai menjalani rutinitas di perkuliahan, awalnya aku berniat mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam. Namun, niat ini kubatalkan ketika di parkiran kampus, tampak Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang .

Apakah Sasuke sedang menungguku? Apakah dia akan menjelaskan alasan atas sikap dinginnya kepadaku selama satu bulan terakhir ini? Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura bersikap cuek untuk memberiku kejutan di hari ulang tahun jadian kami nanti? Hatiku kembali tergugah ketika memikirkan kemungkinan indah ini.

 _Teruslah berpikir positif, Sakura_ , batinku kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Sasuke berada, ketika mataku menangkap sesosok perempuan yang sangat kukenali berjalan santai ke arah Sasuke. Saat perempuan itu berbalik memamerkan senyumnya kepada Sasuke, aku sangat terkejut. Perempuan itu adalah Hinata.

Suasana tiba-tiba seperti _chaos_.

 **ooOoo**

Di malam hari yang berbintang, aku berjalan di tepi trotoar. Keadaan di sini begitu sepi. Tiada mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Di depanku, seorang laki-laki berjalan perlahan tanpa membuat suara. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan rambutnya berwarna hitam. Laki-laki ini adalah Sasuke. Dalam situasi seperti ini, yang akan terlintas di pikiran pastilah adegan diriku yang berlari memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Namun kenyataannya, aku hanya membuntuti pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Aku menunduk sedih. Acara makan malam yang telah aku rencanakan, kini hancur berantakan.

Satu hari sebelumnya, setelah aku menyaksikan Hinata yang dijemput oleh Sasuke, aku langsung berlari pulang. Aku tidak kuat melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua ini terlalu memilukan untuk kubayangkan. Hatiku terasa teriris oleh pisau tumpul. Jika kau menanyakan kepadaku apa yang akan kupilih antara tersayat dengan pisau tajam atau dengan pisau tumpul, aku lebih memilih tersayat dengan pisau tajam. Karena rasa sakitnya akan berlangsung singkat, berbeda dengan pisau tumpul. Perihnya akan lama terasa.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk mengusir bayangan Hinata dan Sasuke yang saling tersenyum dari kepalaku, namun batinku menolak mentah-mentah ide ini. Aku juga sudah merenungkan apakah ini hanya akibat dari terlalu banyak berimajinasi saat membuat cerita atau puisi. Tetapi tetap saja, gambaran ini terlalu nyata bagiku.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasuke yang kemudian tidak diangkat olehnya. Aku meneleponnya lagi hingga belasan kali dan hasilnya? Nol persen. Aku sudah begitu marah dan kesal kepada Sasuke yang terus mengabaikanku, sehingga untuk langkah terakhir, aku mengiriminya sebuah E-mail.

Rabu 13/07/2017

Dari : sakurastrong

Ke : sasukesnake

Subjek : _ayo kta mkan mlam bsok. Ktggu di resto dkat kmpus jm 7._

Kutunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Lima belas menit, dia tidak membalas. Setengah jam, dia masih tidak mau membalas. Satu jam setengah, mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Dua jam, mungkin dia sudah tidak memedulikanku. Akhirnya, aku jatuh tertidur. Aku lelah menunggu.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke ternyata membalas E-mailku. E-mailnya singkat, dingin, dan bagiku ini sangat menyakitkan.

Kamis 14/07/2017

Dari : sasukesnake

Ke : sakurastrong

Subjek : _Y._

Dan inilah malam puncaknya. Selama tiga jam lebih aku menunggu Sasuke, tapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Hingga kemudian restoran akan tutup dan akupun memutuskan untuk pulang. Hatiku sudah terlanjur kacau. Ketika aku keluar dari restoran, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Dia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan dapat kutebak, seperti inilah bentuk jalan-jalan yang dia maksud.

"Apakah perasaanmu kepadaku sudah hilang, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaanku berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

"Kau dan Hinata, apakah memang benar begitu?"

"Aku masih tidak paham apa maksudmu. Bicaralah dengan jelas," balasnya datar.

Kugigit bibirku. Sejak tadi aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak, tapi bagiku ini sudah kelewatan.

" _Aku tidak paham_?" tanyaku sinis, mencoba meniru ucapannya.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah paham, Sasuke! Kau pikir aku tidak melihat hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Awalnya, aku berpikir jika itu Hinata yang kau jemput selepas kuliah itu hanyalah kesalahan. Tidak mungkin kau seperti itu. Tapi, apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu saat kau makan malam bersama Hinata malam harinya? Aku tahu semuanya. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Sikapmu yang berubah menjadi dingin akhir-akhir ini, Hinatakah penyebabnya? Lalu, saat Hinata akhirnya putus dengan Naruto, kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk dekat dengannya? Benar 'kan, Sasuke?" teriakku kepada laki-laki itu.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mematung. Berarti semua firasatku selama ini benar adanya.

"Apakah semua hal itu memang benar? Jawab aku, Sasuke!"

Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diri lagi.

"Sakura, kau salah paham," kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Salah paham?" tanyaku sambil tertawa getir. "Ternyata hubungan cinta pada manusia memang tidak dapat bertahan lama, apalagi abadi. Itu semua hanya omong kosong! Itu semua tidak lain hanyalah reaksi cinta yang tolol!"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke yang berusaha meraih lengan tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku sambil menepis tangan Sasuke.

Plak!

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tanganku sudah bergerak menampar pipi kiri Sasuke. Telapak tanganku terasa panas setelahnya.

Sasuke terpana, tidak menyangka akan mendapat tamparan sekeras itu dariku. Aku sendiri juga merasa terkejut.

"Aku dapat membuktikannya, Sakura. Semua itu hanya salah paham!" seru Sasuke mengimbangiku.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan ucapanmu," balasku dengan nada dingin.

Setelah kejadian ini, aku berlari pulang. Suara panggilan dari Sasuke sudah tidak kupedulikan lagi. Aku terus berlari. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di rumah.

Di kamar, aku sudah tidak tahan untuk meledakkan tangis. Setelah tangisku reda, kuambil semua fotoku dengan Sasuke, surat-surat cinta, semua benda yang pernah diberikan oleh Sasuke kepadaku, termasuk boneka, gantungan kunci dan barang lainnya. Kemudian, kubakar semua barang itu. Jika kau menanyakan kepadaku bagaimana cara cepat agar dapat melupakan seseorang, kuberi tahu caranya. Dengan membakar semua kenangan dari orang tersebut.

Tidak sampai di situ, aku segera mengambil handphone. Kuhapus E-mail, foto, dan nomor telepon Sasuke. Aku berniat untuk membanting handphoneku karena hanya akan mengingatkanku pada malam-malam ketika aku menelepon Sasuke, tetapi akal sehatku mengingatkanku bahwa aku sedang tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli handphone baru lagi. Jadi, kumatikan saja handphoneku.

Tubuhku lelah dan hatiku terasa remuk. Mataku juga mulai membengkak. Malam ini, aku tertidur dengan perasaan putus asa.

 **ooOoo**

Matahari pagi yang menyelinap melewati jendela kamarku, telah membangunkanku. Aku bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Sesudah mandi, perasaanku tidak menjadi lebih baik dan juga tidak terlalu buruk. Karena hari ini hari Jum'at, aku tidak masuk kuliah karena libur. Jadwal kuliahku hanya dari Senin sampai Kamis. Selain hari itu, kuliah libur.

Telah kuputuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah hari ini. Aku sedang menonton televisi ketika handphone di dekatku berdering nyaring. Aku memang telah mengaktifkannya pagi ini. Nada deringnya juga telah kuganti.

Panggilan dari Shikamaru. Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak, apakah panggilan ini sebaiknya kuterima atau kutolak. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo." Suaraku terdengar sedikit serak.

"Sakura?" Suara Shikamaru bertanya.

"Ya, aku Sakura. Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Di ujung sana, Shikamaru tampak ragu-ragu. "Sakura… "

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku tidak sabaran. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

"Sakura, Sasuke… Sasuke… "

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

"Sasuke kecelakaan pagi ini… "

Tubuhku terasa panas. Percakapanku dengan Shikamaru selanjutnya tidak terlalu kuingat. Yang kutangkap hanyalah alamat rumah sakit di mana Sasuke dirawat.

Aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Kemudian, aku mengejar bis untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sialnya, saat di perjalanan, terjadi kemacetan yang cukup parah. Aku tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama. Aku turun dari bus yang kutumpangi. Jarak menuju rumah sakit tinggal satu setengah kilo meter lagi, akupun bergegas berlari.

Napasku memburu. Sesaat, aku teringat ketika aku menjalani Bip Tes sewaktu kelas tiga di SMA sebagai syarat ujian praktik pelajaran Penjasorkes. Praktik ini sangat menyakitkan. Berlari ke sana ke mari hingga stamina sampai di titik penghabisan. Dalam keadaan ini, keadaanku kurang lebih mirip seperti saat aku menjalani Bip Tes. Bedanya, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk istirahat sampai aku tiba di tujuan. Ada banyak alasan mengapa nama E-mailku adalah _sakurastrong_ , salah satunya adalah kecepatan dan ketahananku dalam berlari ini.

Selama berlari, kenangan akan sosok Sasuke datang membanjir. Senyumannya, nasehatnya saat aku melakukan kekonyolan, candaannya, sikap perhatiannya, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas ketika berlari. Juga adegan tadi malam. Kini, aku merasa bersalah. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke tadi malam? Kesalahpahaman apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke kepadaku? Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dan mungkin jika aku sudah terlambat menemuinya, aku tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Mendadak pikiranku terhantui dengan bayangan tubuh Sasuke yang basah oleh darah, terbujur kaku, dingin, tidak bergerak…

Tidak! Aku menghentikan imajinasiku yang berkelebat dengan liar. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sasuke belum… Sasuke tidak akan…

Handphoneku tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku berhenti. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Kubuka pesan itu, ternyata E-mail dari Shikamaru.

Jum'at 15/07/2017

Dari : shikamarucleper

Ke : sakurastrong

Subjek : _Sakura, Sasuke mngalami cdera otak yg prah. Keadaanxa sgt krtis._

Jantungku terasa dingin. Seolah-olah sebilah pedang es menembus dadaku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Aku berlari kencang seakan memburu barang berharga. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatku berlari seperti cacing kepanasan.

Dua puluh meter lagi… Sepuluh meter lagi… Lima meter lagi…

Sampailah aku di pintu rumah sakit. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Meskipun cuaca sejak tadi mendung, keringat menetes tanpa henti. Kuusap peluh di keningku. Lalu, aku berjalan menuju meja resepionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster yang menyambutku.

"Di mana kamar pasien yang kecelakaan tadi pagi?"

"Pasien siapa?"

"Namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku cepat.

"Sebentar, Mbak. Akan saya cek dulu."

Deg… Deg… Deg…

Jantungku terus berdebar dengan cepat. Dadaku terasa sesak oleh kecemasan yang dari menit ke menit semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Maaf, Mbak. Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke sudah dipulangkan setengah jam yang lalu," kata suster tersebut sambil memasang wajah menyesal.

"Apa?"

Tubuhku langsung lemas. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku berteriak tadi. Aku memegangi meja untuk menopang tubuhku yang hampir jatuh merosot. Jika Sasuke telah dipulangkan itu artinya…

"Sa-Sasuke… "

Aku membalikkan badanku dan kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Di depan rumah sakit, aku mencegat taksi. Selama di taksi, aku tidak berani memandangi jalan yang mengarah ke rumah Sasuke. Dering suara di handphoneku sudah tidak kupedulikan lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke… " Bibirku tidak henti-hentinya memanggil nama laki-laki itu.

Taksi dengan cepat tiba di rumah Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan jika jalanan sudah tidak macet lagi.

Di depan pintu rumah Sasuke aku mempersiapkan diri. Kuketuk daun pintu dengan pelan, namun tidak ada sapaan. Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, kudorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Sepi.

Ini aneh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sini. Mataku kemudian tertumbuk pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di kursi sofa.

"Sasuke!"

Aku segera berlari menghampiri tubuh yang berbaring itu. Sosok dengan mata terpejam itu hanya menjawab diam, seolah-olah sedang tidur. Di kepalanya terbebat kain kasa. Kupegang tubuhnya. Dingin. Kutatap raut mukanya. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat. Dan dadanya…

Dia tidak bernapas!

Kupeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sasuke… hiks… hiks… Sasuke… "

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak dapat tertebak. Sasuke kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Jika kau memelukku seperti itu, kau benar-benar akan membunuhku, Sakura."

Kulepas pelukanku. "Sasuke? Kau… "

Mataku terbelalak memandang tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan terduduk.

"Sasuke? Kau hidup lagi?" tanyaku seolah tak percaya.

"Aku memang masih hidup, Sakura. Tidak usah kaget," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku.

"Kau masih hidup? Ta-tapi kata Shikamaru… Kau mengalami kecelakaan 'kan?" tanyaku mulai curiga.

Sasuke masih tersenyum saat memandangku. Dia lalu melepas kain kasa di kepalanya. Dan aku sadar akan satu hal…

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun untuk hari jadi kita yang ke dua."

"Ja-jadi… Itu semua hanya pura-pura?"

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi tawa menyebalkan. "Maafkan aku, Sakura. Habisnya aku bingung akan memberi hadiah apa kepadamu. Tiba-tiba aku mempunyai ide untuk memberi kejutan seperti ini khusus untukmu."

"Ooh... Jadi kau sedang mengerjaiku, ya? Apakah kau tidak mengerti betapa cemasnya aku, Sasuke!" teriakku sambil memukuli setiap inci tubuh Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke dengan cekatan segera menghindar.

Di saat itulah terdengar suara handphone bergetar. Handphone Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih handphonenya dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Oh, kau Shikamaru?... Sakura?... iya, dia sudah di sini tap-"

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, handphone itu sudah terlanjur kurebut.

"Shikamaru! Kurang ajar sekali kau ini! Shannarooo!" semburku tanpa babibu.

" _Maaf, Sakura. Ini hanyalah misi_ ," balas suara dari ujung sana sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke merebut ponsel miliknya dariku. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada Naruto dan Hinata ya, Shikamaru. Terutama untuk Hinata. Katakan padanya _make up_ -nya berhasil seratus persen," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Jadi Hinata… "

"Ini semua ideku. Shikamaru, Naruto dan Hinata hanya membantuku," jelas Sasuke.

" _Kalau begitu aku tidak mau terlalu lama mengganggu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasuke!_ " ujar Shikamaru mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Tiiit. Sambungan terputus.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. "Jadi dari awal… Selama satu bulan terakhir ini kau menipuku? Hinata tidak putus dengan Naruto 'kan? Kurang ajar betul kau, Sasuke!" teriakku sambil melempari Sasuke dengan bantal sofa.

Sasuke hanya tertawa. Sial! Dia dengan cekatan menghindar. Kulempar bantal ke dua. Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, Sakura. Sampai saat ini aku masih menyukaimu. Aku masih menyayangimu. Jadi tenang saja."

"Tapi kata Hinata… Tentang cinta yang hanya bertahan selama dua tahun itu… Bukankah hanya sekedar hasil dari reaksi kimia semata?"

" _Phenilethylamine_ , ya? Aku sendiri tidak hanya mempercayai hipotesa semacam itu. Aku bahkan selalu percaya jika cinta adalah reaksi kimia, gabungan _feromon_ , _norepinefrin_ dan _serotonin_. Setelah beberapa tahun, zat-zat tersebut akan hilang dari pasangan. Benar, cinta bisa menghilang. Lalu, mengapa kakek-nenek bisa bertahan hidup berdua sampai mereka meninggal? Karena saat cinta menghilang, Sakura, mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut kasih sayang, keterbiasaan, empati dan tentu saja komunikasi."

"Kau jadi terdengar seperti Hinata, Sasuke. Sangat menyebalkan," gumamku sambil merengut. Namun, hatiku sebenarnya merasa senang ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang kembali lagi menjadi sosok yang lucu dan ceria.

"Aku tahu jika _acting_ Hinata selalu bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku juga percaya pada hipotesa lain jika cinta itu mengikuti hukum Termodinamika Pertama. _Energi itu kekal, tidak akan pernah hilang. Hanya berubah menjadi bentuk yang lain_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi pandanganku.

"Karena cinta itu adalah energi, maka sebenarnya cinta itu tidak akan pernah hilang sebab kadar _phenilethylamine_ yang menurun. Namun, akan berubah menjadi bentuk cinta yang lain. Sehingga cinta tetaplah cinta, hanya bentuknya yang berbeda," sambungnya yang kubalas dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sakura, Sakura," Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jika kau hanya melihat dari sisi ilmiah, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sama dengan yang kau harapkan. Tapi, jika kau melihat kepada kenyataan, perasaan cinta akan selalu kau rasakan tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang telah kau lalui, kau akan tetap merasakannya. Sama seperti hantu," kata Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hantu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak dapat melihat hantu. Kau juga tidak dapat menghitung berapa jumlah hantu atau berapa lama hantu berada di dekatmu, tetapi kau dapat merasakan keberadaannya," jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati wajahku yang berubah menampilkan senyum malu-malu. "Sepertinya kau memang akan baru paham setelah kuberi istilah konyol, Sakura," goda Sasuke.

"Konyol?"

"Seperti hantu tadi," balas Sasuke sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menatap sebal.

Kemudian, Sasuke memeluk pinggangku. "Jadi untukmu, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan jatuh cinta denganmu, tapi aku akan menjadi orang yang terbangun di sebelahmu dan mengatakan _'hidup akan baik-baik saja selama kita memiliki kita'_. Hari ini tanggal 15 Juli. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke dua untuk kita berdua. Terima kasih, Sakura. Sejak aku mengenalmu, begitu banyak senyuman yang kurasakan. Aku bahagia bersamamu," ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

Dadaku bergetar meresapi kata-kata dari Sasuke. Meski tubuhku saat ini kedinginan karena aku tidak memakai jaket, namun hatiku terasa hangat.

Perlahan-lahan wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahku.

Lima puluh sentimeter…

Tiga puluh sentimeter…

Sepuluh sentimeter…

Saat bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari bibirku, hidungku mendadak terasa gatal.

"Hatchuuu!"

Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk bersin. Aku tidak berani membuka mata setelahnya. Apakah Sasuke akan berubah lagi sesudah kejadian barusan? Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu cemas.

Pelan-pelan, kubuka kelopak mataku.

Lihatlah! Di wajah Sasuke kini terdapat titik-titik air ingusku. Apakah Sasuke akan marah-marah kepadaku karena kejadian barusan? Apakah ini adalah awal kehancuran dari hubunganku dengan Sasuke yang baru saja baikan?

"Ada tisu?" tanyanya singkat.

Perutku terasa kaku. Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Kami berdua mengakhiri adegan ini dengan tertawa bersama.

Untunglah.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

Bip tes: Suatu tes dalam olahraga untuk mengetahui kecepatan dan ketahanan dalam berlari. Biasanya terdapat sebuah alat yang akan berbunyi biip… biiip… dalam jangka waktu tertentu sebagai alat ukurnya.

Chaos: Secara harfiah berarti kehancuran, kekacauan, kebinasaan. Bisa berupa pelanggaran hukum berat yang melanda daerah tertentu, atau bencana, atau mungkin adanya sebab lain.

Dopamine: Suatu senyawa dalam otak yang dapat menyebabkan kita tergila-gila dengan seseorang. Meskipun jumlahnya hanya sedikit, namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk memberikan rasa melayang ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Dopamine juga mampu membuat kita melakukan hal apapun yang kita mau.

Feromon: Senyawa dalam otak yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan suka kepada seseorang, sering melamun dan membayangkan orang yang kita sukai.

Hipotesa: Dugaan sementara.

Hormon: Merupakan zat pengatur tubuh, yaitu molekul organik yang dihasilkan oleh suatu bagian tertentu di dalam tubuh.

Neropinefrin: Senyawa dalam otak yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan bersemangat, ceria, bahagia, ingin selalu tersenyum, merasa cantik atau tampan, meningkatkan perhatian, memori jangka pendek, hiperaktif, dan sulit tidur.

Oxytocin: Senyawa yang dikeluarkan oleh otak ketika rasa senang dan gairah karena jatuh cinta mulai berkurang dan hubungan yang lebih serius mulai terbentuk. Zat ini dapat membuat seseorang merasa rindu ingin segera bertemu dengan orang yang disukai. Oxytocin dikenal sebagai "hormon cinta" karena hormon itu menyebabkan perasaan menjadi lebih hangat dan tenang.

Phenylethylamine: Berdasarkan sebuah penelitian, ternyata hormon ini hanya efektif bertahan selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Padahal berkat hormon inilah seorang manusia bisa kegeeran, deg-degan, bahagia, dan beberapa gejala lain yang menimpa seseorang yang mengalami jatuh cinta.

Serotonin: Kurangnya zat ini di dalam otaklah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa kita bisa terobsesi kepada orang yang kita sukai. Kadar serotonin yang rendah bisa membuat kita menjadi sering memikirkan "dia." Menurut Donatella Marazziti, seorang professor psikiatri dan direktur laboratorium psychopharmacology di Universitas Pisa, menemukan bahwa orang-orang di awal percintaan hanya menghasilkan lebih sedikit hormon serotonin di otak mereka, dan memproduksi hormon stress lebih banyak. Marazziti mengatakan bahwa karena hormon tersebut juga menimbulkan perasaan cemas sekaligus ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, maka akan menimbulkan perilaku pada pikiran yang selalu terbayang-bayang akan "dia." Namun, hormon serotonin dan hormon stress tersebut akan kebali seperti semula setelah kita semakin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama "dia."


End file.
